


A Crushing Love (On Pause!)

by TheRapidFanGeek



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Aromantic Ike, Asexual Mike, DemiBisexual Jack, Dyslexic Specs and Romeo, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Henry and Finch Are Also Supportive, Homosexual Crutchie, Hopeless Romantic Race and Crutchie, Mike Is Really Supportive, Multi, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, Strong Female Characters, They Both Help Each other, Trans Girl Sniper, oblivious love, pansexual david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: This isn’t what David wanted. At least not now, but god was the Male cute.David Jacobs was mostly normal, though not really. He was a socially anxious, incredibly smart male. He was also one who was good at keeping his thoughts off of people, mainly crushes. If he did ever gain one, he would get over it quickly, but not this time.----Race rolled his eyes as he watched Spot Conlon walk across the Cafe towards him.Racetrack Higgins, or Anthony Higgins, was a Cafe worker trying to get through college without obstacles, but he couldn’t stop or avoid this one. Spot Conlon, the male who makes Race the Hopeless Romantic he claims not to be.----Crutchie sat in the back of the class, board. Glancing to the side of him, down a bit, he saw Finch. He then glanced down the row in front of him where Henry sat. His eyes drifted to his hands with an inaudible sigh.Crutchie was a hopeless romantic, and god did he fall hard. He was also self-conscious though, mostly about the fact that he had a bad leg. He used a Crutch to get places, and he got pitied by a lot of people, it drew him to feeling that no one would want to be in a relationship with him. It was hell.





	1. Meet The Three

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa, This is a new one!
> 
> It's not a continuation of WDIHTBY, but it's just as good!  
> It'll mostly be centered around the three in the summary and their relationships.

College was described as the best time in everyone’s life, but god, it really was. David grinned happily as he fell onto his bed. He lived a single person dorm, so the whole place was his to just relax in. No family to worry about, no parents, he had free will. He hummed as he rolled onto his back with a small giggle. Earlier today he moved in, his family helping him move stuff. Even the little Twin’s Sarah and Katherine had adopted. Well, technically, they weren’t twins, but were. One was born at 11:55 PM and the other at 12:27 AM. 

  


Aside from that, David was moved in and said a final goodbye to his parents, and little brother. 

  


Now he was here. He didn’t start classes until later that week, so he had a lot of time to wander campus, or start his studying early, though he already had been studying since he finished high school. 

  


David was trying to get a career in Business, and had found out with a little research what he would need to study and major in, which was International Business. He sat up from his bed and walked out of his room. He quickly made it to the front door and threw his shoes on. Afterwords he walked out of his dorm. 

  


He exited the building itself and then made it down the sidewalk. There was a cafe down the road from here, so that’s where he was heading.

  
  


Race sighed as he served another customer. School hadn’t even started yet, so why the hell was business already booming? Race leaned on the counter and looked around the shop. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact that so many people we enjoying themselves. He heard the bell and looked forward. His eyes glinted with curiosity as a raven-haired Male walked in. He was cute,  not Race’s type, but cute. 

  


The male walked to the counter and bit back a small stutter, before speaking. “Uh, Hello.” He offered a smile. Race didn’t exactly except it, but he nodded. “Hello there. What can I getcha? We have a special today, three dollars for two cookies or a cupcake, and Tea, any type.” The male nodded. “I’ll just have some Lemon Tea please.” Race nodded. “Alright, Lemon Tea… Anything else? Sure you don’t wanna cookie? Or a cupcake?” He shook his head. “Yeah, just the tea would be great, thank you.” Race nodded. “Two-Fifty please.” He nodded again, and pulled out his wallet, pulling out three dollars. “Just keep the change.” Race raised a brow as he took the money. “Are you sure?” The mystery male grinned. “Yeah, I’m sure. Keep it, it doesn’t matter much.” Race hummed and put all the money in the cash register. He then looked up. “You got a name?” He hummed. “It’s David Jacobs.” Race nodded, and turned, walking to the machines behind him. “Well, David, I’m Anthony, but uh, everyone calls me Racetrack or Race.” 

  


David watched as Race made his tea. Quickly Race ad it to David with a grin. “Here ya go. Enjoy.” David smiled brightly. “Yeah, thank you.” He walked to a table in the corner and sat down, sipping his tea happily. 

  


Crutchie barged into the cafe, though he was limping, tears streaming down his face. “Race…” Race looked over, and was quickly worried. “Ah, jeez, Crutchie! You alright?” Race walked out from behind the counter and over to his friend who shook his head. Race glanced around, before pulling a chair out from David’s table. “Ey, David, do you mind if he sits?” David shook his head. “Uh, no, go right ahead.” Crutchie nodded and sat down, still sniffling. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” Race stated. “Well… I lost my Crutch…” Someone stole it!” Race blinked. He hadn’t even noticed. “Oh my god, I didn’t notice! Are you alright? Does Jack know?” Crutchie shook his head, wiping his eyes. “N-no… I told the security, they’re after the guy… I also told Romeo, but they haven’t seen it…” Race nodded, frowning. “Well, hey, I’ll go make you a coffee, and get you a cupcake, all on me. You can relax a bit, why don’t you talk here with, David? He’s a new kid I just met.” Crutchie mumbled an okay, and then Race walked off.

  


“So, your name is Crutchie?” Crutchie nodded. “Kinda, I mean, everyone calls me that so it might as well be.” He chuckled weakly. “And you’re David?” The raven male nodded. “Yep, that’s me.” 

  


Race had come back and gave Crutchie his coffee and cupcake. He told them he’d be right back. He walked to a side room behind the counter and came back out without his apron on. A girl had replaced him. He sat with the other two, and they all started talking. 

  


It was actually really enjoyable. David felt comfortable really fast, and Crutchie was pretty cool once he was cheered up. He was a bubbly kid and a smart alec. So was Race and David. They actually had quite a bit in common. 

  


“So you’re tellin me you’re Pan?” Race asked David as he looked at a picture David had on his phone. It was of him and his sister at a pride parade. “Yep!” Crutchie chuckled. “That’s cool. I’m gay, myself, y’know, because boys are adorable little shits.” Race laughed along with David. Race grinned. “I’m nothin to special, just a Biromantic guy tryin to get by. Well, I mean, I’m Biromantic but there’s been time once or twice I’ve felt a little perk.” 

  


They laughed again.

  


This was actually not what David had expected today. He thought he would have just had some tea, and then walk awkwardly around campus. He was pleasantly surprised though. He had made some friends. 

  


Time flew and soon it was four in the afternoon. “Oh, wow. It’s been four hours…” Race chuckled. “Time sure does fly, don’t it?” David nodded. “I should probably get going. It was really nice meeting you two.” Crutchie shook his head. “Wait, lets exchange phone numbers so we can do this again.” David nodded happily. “O-okay!” 

  


They exchanged numbers, and then David was off. He said bye to the two before leaving though. 

  


He was definitely going to hang out with them again. 


	2. Somethings Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer than the first chapter.

David groaned as he woke up the next morning to knocking on his door. “One second!” He mustered from his tired voice. He slowly got up and walked to the door, rubbing his eyes a small bit. Opening the door he heard a suppressed giggle. He looked out and saw Race. “Race…?” Race looked up, and then his eyes widened. “Aw, shit. Wrong room, sorry David… Oh! Wait, now I know where you live! Cool, I live down the hall from here!” David nodded. “Uh huh… What were you doin anyways?” Race hummed. “I was tryin to meet up with my friend Romeo, but he’s not in this room. It’s probably the next one.” David glanced into the hallway, which was empty, then back to Race. “Oh, cool.” Race nodded, “yeah, sorry for wakin ya if I did, David.” David shrugged. “It’s alright.” They then heard a door open. David peaked out and glanced over along with Race. “Hm?” A head poked out. “Romeo!” Race ran over, and David watched with a small smile.

  
  
  


Crutchie sat up in his bed with a loud sigh. “Jack…!” His room door opened a minute after he called and Jack walked in. He rubbed his eyes and huffed. “What is it?” Crutchie held his arms up. “D’ya mind helpin me out?” Jack smiled. “Yeah, whatever.” He walked over and gently picked Crutchie up, he then turned and headed to the Kitchen where they’re table was. “Jeez, can’t wait for ‘em to find your Crutch.” Crutchie nodded. “Agreed, I feel so useless like this.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Now, you’re not useless, you just can’t walk right is all.” Jack placed him down on a chair and chuckled. “But it is a real shame they haven’t found it yet… Unless…” Crutchie raised a brow and watched as Jack opened the pantry. He pulled out a crutch, but not any crutch, Crutchie’s crutch. “Jack! Oh my god, you found it?!” Jack laughed and handed the Crutch to Crutchie. “Yeah, actually, it was left at the door. It had a note on it, it’s still on it if you wanna read it.” Crutchie nodded and grabbed the Crutch as Jack handed it to him. Crutchie knew it was his from the little pride flags on it and his name on the handle. He had customized it to his liking after owning it for a bit. It wasn’t fun if it was bland. 

 

He grabbed the note that was taped to it and started to read. 

 

‘ _ This is gonna sound sketchy, I know.  _

_ I found your crutch by a dude who I happened to see run off with it, and I got it back for you. It wasn’t super easy, but hopefully, you can walk easy again. _

 

_ -Anonymous’ _

 

Crutchie took a moment but slowly smiled. Whoever this was, was really sweet, and Crutchie was very thankful. He stood up after unattaching the note. He then walked to his room. “Jack, I’m gettin dressed then headin out! You wanna come with?”  Crutchie called to him. “Yeah, give me a minute or two!”

  
  
  


Race sat in the hallway with Romeo and David. The two had gotten into a nerd talk over books, and Race thought it was funny. Then he heard his watch beep. His eyes widened as he looked at it. “Oh no! I’m gonna be late for work! See ya guys later.” The two waved bye to Race before continuing their chat. 

 

Race ran to the Cafe. He ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was somewhat presentable and stopped at the door to the cafe. He walked in and to the side room behind the counter, after saying good morning to his friend, Sniper. He walked back out with his apron on and took over for Sniper. “See ya later, Sniper, have fun.” She smiled. “I will, I’m the toughest girl on campus after all!” She grinned and then ran out happily. 

 

Race sat behind the counter, waiting for his first customer of the day. He looked down at the counter, then back up as he heard the door open, well, he heard the bell ring. Looking over, he felt his heart skip a few beats at the sight of who it was. Spot Conlon. He was the cutest guy on campus, and he’s known him since they were little. 

 

Spot approached the counter with a small grin. “Mornin, Racetrack.” Race bit back a small blush and nodded. “Morning, Spot. The usual?” Spot nodded and pulled out three dollars. He got a black coffee and a blueberry muffin. As Race went to work on it, Spot started talking. “So how has it been goin?” Race shrugged. “Same as yesterday. I’m okay.” Spot nodded and started tracing some light dents on the countertop. “Hm, how’s Cowboy doin?” another shrug came from Race. “I haven’t seen him yet. Did you hear about what happened to Crutchie yesterday?” Spot hummed. “Yeah, heard from Romeo. Some people are just real assholes, huh?” Race nodded and turned to face him, placing the coffee on the table. “Yeah. He came in cryin yesterday, it was terrible. A kid I met helped me calm him down though.” Spot raised a brow. “You met a kid?” Race nodded. “Well, I mean I met another college student. His name’s David.” Spot took a sip of his coffee. “David? Hm. Weird name.” Race rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” They heard the bell ring, and Race looked over. “Well all be, Crutchie! You got your crutch back?” Race grinned, and Crutchie nodded. “I sure did!” Race then looked to the male next to him. “Ah, Jack! Nice to see ya!” Jack did a slight wave and grinned. “‘Ey, Race. Hi, Spot.” Spot turned and tipped his hat to Crutchie and Jack. 

 

Spot, Crutchie, and Jack all sat at a table next to the counter so they could talk with Race while enjoying coffee. Well, Crutchie had Hot Chocolate. “So how’d you get it back anyways?” Spot asked. “I actually didn’t get it myself. Some mystery person got it back for me.” They heard Race snicker, and they looked to him. “You got a secret admirer?~” He teased Crutchie, grinning as the boy’s face heated up. “N-no! Of course not!”

  
  
  


David hummed a bit and nodded as Romeo ranted on about his favorite book series. It wasn’t anything huge, he just liked Percy Jackson. “So that’s why I’m majoring in Greek!” David chuckled. “That’s really cool, Romeo.” Romeo nodded and then sighed. “I really do love reading, but it’s kinda hard for me, Y’know? I’m just not the best reader.” He paused. “I’m really thankful for audiobooks. They’ve been savin my life since I was in first grade!” David nodded again. “Yeah, audiobooks are nice. I’m more of a read it myself kid, but I do listen to audiobooks occasionally, some of them are really fun.” Romeo nodded with a grin. “Hey, it was nice meetin ya, David, but I gotta go meet a friend of mine. Talk to ya later?” David agreed. “Yeah, talk to ya later, have fun with your friend.” 

 

David entered his room and went to his bedroom. While in there he changed out of his pajamas and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Then he went out of the apartment. He started on his way to the cafe. 

  
  
  


Crutchie giggled, watching as Jack tried once again to catch a bit of cookie in his mouth. “You’re not gonna do it, Jack.” Jack glared. “Watch me.” He tossed it and tried to catch it, but it hit the corner of his mouth. “Damnit…” Crutchie hummed, and took the cookie, breaking off a small bit, and tossing it. He caught it in his mouth easily. “Show off,” Jack mumbled, and Crutchie laughed. 

 

They all heard the bell ring and looked at the door. Crutchie grinned brightly at the sight of the male who walked in. “Well, good morning, David!” Spot and Jack sent a confused glance to Crutchie, before looking at David again. “Ah... M-... Morning.” David felt nervous by the staring of the two new males. He looked to Race, who sent him a gentle smile. “What do you want today? The same as yesterday?” David nodded slightly. “Y… Yes, please.” Race nodded and David took out the money, handing it to him. “You can keep the change again…” Race took the money with a grin. “You are way too kind.” He put the money in the register, and David watched, using everything in his power to not look back at the males staring at him. 

 

He turned anyways. 

 

Crutchie waved at him lightly and patted the chair next to him. “Come sit down, David! These guys don’t bite I promise.” David shakily smiled and nodded, sitting down by Crutchie with his tea once Race got it to him. David glanced at the two new people and bit back his stutter as he spoke. “Hi, I’m.. David, but you probably already knew that…” David saw a hand get moved to be in front of him by the shorter one. “I’m Sean Collon, but everyone calls me, Spot.” David shook his hand, and then the other one held his hand out. “I’m Jack Kelly. Just call me Jack.” David nodded, and shook his hand as well, before retracting it back to hold his tea. “It’s nice to meet you both.” The two nodded, and Jack took another piece off the cookie, eating it. “So where are ya from, David?”  David shrugged. “Manhattan.” Crutchie, Race, and Jack grinned. “Really? We’re from there to! Spot’s from Brooklyn.” Spot nodded. “Correct.” David slowly smiled. “Ey, then you’d all know me, or, maybe a bit. I’m mayor Jacob’s son.” Their eyes widened. “Wait, Mayor Jacob’s son? Like… Raven boy?” David rolled his eye but nodded. “Yup. That’s me.” The boys exploded in laughter, and David sighed. “Look, I know, the parade right?” They all nodded, still laughing. “Look, it’s not my fault my sister ended up accidentally pushing me off the tower.” 

 

_ David was fifteen, and happy to be as he stood on the tower part of the float. The children’s theater was trying to raise awareness that they exist and were putting on a play of Rapunzel, so David played the prince and Katherine, his sister’s girlfriend, was the Princess. Sarah, David’s sister, sat on the tower with them, finishing attacking the rope to the harness David. “You’re gonna do great, Bro. I believe in ya.” David chuckled. “All I have to do it climb down and up the tower. It’s not super hard.” Katherine hummed. “Yeah, well good luck anyways. Ya need it.” She giggled and punched him, and the punch was a little much because they started moving right as she did that. David stumbled, and Sarah gasped. “Oh no, David! She tried holding onto him, but he went over the side, and the rope got caught. _

 

He was left dangling in the air and was called  _ Raven Boy _ Since then. “Hehe, sorry, it’s just that was the funniest thing to ever happen in a parade, like, ever.” Jack stated, covering his mouth to suppress his laughter. Crutchie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s true.”

 

The boys all talked for awhile until David’s phone started buzzing. He held up his finger. “Excuse me one moment.” He was about to stand up, but Crtuchie pulled him down. “Go ahead and answer it hear, none of us find it rude.” David raised a brow but shook it off. He whipped his phone out of his pocket, and quickly answered. They could hear a muffled ‘hello’ come from the other end. 

  
  
  


David listened for someone to speak for a second. “Hello?” Someone said. David slowly grinned. “Hey, Les. How are you?” Les took a moment, before answering. “I’m alright, but uh… Hey, listen. Sarah is wondering if you can watch the twins…” David frowned. “The twins? Why? Is everything alright?” Les paused. “Sarah and Kath both have a really bad fever, and mom doesn’t want the kids to be there incase of getting sick. I’m drivin them out, and-” David cut him off. “Wait, your driving them out, but your underage and, and, and…” Les sighed. “I’ll be fine Davey. It’s just an hour drive from Kath’s house to your college. Plus dad is coming with, I’m just driving.” David sighed in relief, but then popped up. “But you’re still unlicensed! You need a license!” A very loud groan emitted from the phone. “Well that can’t be helped! Since dad’s leg is broken, and mom is taking care of the girls, this is it. Okay? Now can you watch the kids or not?” David swallowed a small lump. “Y-Yeah… I guess I could for a few days…” Les, satisfied spoke once more. “Alright, great. See ya then, Davey. Bye.” David nodded at nothing. “Bye…” He heard the call end, and retracked the phone from his ear, putting it back in his pocket. “Oh no…” He brought his hands to his face with a sigh. He ran them up his face and threw his hair before grabbing his tea cup and downing the liquid in it. The others gave him a worried and confused look, but he ignored it. “I gotta get going, a family thing just popped up and my brother is coming here. See ya, guys.” They all watched as he stood up and turned, then looked at each other. Crutchie nodded a bit, getting the message, and he stood up. “Hey, David. We’ll help ya if you want? I mean, I know it’s creepy for this right? You just met us, and now we're just being nice now to do some creepy thing later, but we will really help if you need it.” David looked at Crutchie, and sent him a sweet, bright, and thankful smile. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” With that he was gone.

 

David was out of Crutchies range for a man, but he couldn’t help but blush by the pure smile David had made. It was cute. He looked to the others, to which Spot had his face covered with his hat, and Race and Jack were looking away. He guessed they all agreed.

 

Then it came. After david walked out two new males walked in. Race looked from where he was looking and to them. “Hello, what can I get ya two?” The first male, a black haired fellow, shrugged. “Just some coffee with spoonful of sugar.” Race nodded, and pointed to the other. “And you?” The other, who had curly hair, grinned. “I’ll have some hot chocolate please, and can you add a spoonful of sugar to that?” Race snorted. “Really?” The male nodded happily. “Yeah, of course, and because that’s kinda weird, the extra will be on me.” He tilted his head. “On you? No I want it in the chocolate.” Race rolled his eyes, which made the male a little down that his joke was ignored. Then he heard the quiet laughing of someone. He looked over, and his eyes went slightly wide at the sight of Crutchie, who had one of his hands over his mouth, and the other gripping his crutch. He smiled brightly, and looked back to the counter.

 

Race put their drinks on the counter, and the two paid. “Thank you.” The black hair male mumbled. “Thank you!” The other said happily. They were about to walk to the other side of the cafe, but Crutchie put his hand on the Curly haired male’s shoulder. He turned around, and tilted his head. “Um, here.” He handed the other a container. “They’re sprinkles, the shop gets them from their own source so they’re different, and uh, they go in the hot chocolate. Seeing as you like extra sugar, you might like those.” The male looked at the container and grinned. “Wow, thanks! Hey, I saw you laugh at my joke earlier. I’m Henry, my friend’s name is Finch.” He held his hand to the boy. “I’m Crutchie, nice to meet ya, Henry.” Crutchie shook Henry’s hand happily. 

 

College hadn’t even started, but they were growing in friends quickly.


	3. Welcoming The Kids

David paced around his dorm, waiting for Les. The stress of having to take care of the twins was already killing him. He finally heard a knock on his door. With a small breath to stabilize him, he walked over and opened the door. The door revealed Les and two children, the twins. “Hey, Davey.” David nodded, and stepped off to the side, letting them in. “Hello, guys.” The twins ran in giggling, hugging David tightly from around the waist. Les walked in after them and shut the door. “Davey!” The girl, Jamie, Spoke up happily. David patted her head gently with a smile. Then he looked to the other kid, the boy, Daulton, who was just as excited. “Hi, hi!” He spoke gleefully. David shook his head with a chuckle and put his hands on the two’s shoulders. Les looked at them, then at David. “Are you sure it’ll be okay? You really don’t have to watch them if you can’t.” David just grinned. “Les, it’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. I’m their uncle, and the price of being that is watchin them occasionally.” He paused, looking at the two who still hadn’t let go. “Plus, how much trouble could they be?” 

After sorting some stuff out, David and Les brought the kids’ suitcases in, and got them settled. “I’ll see you in a few days.” Les hugged David. David nodded and hugged him back. “Yeah. See ya, Les.” 

Both the twins were eight years old, and pretty smart. Well, for their age at least. Daulton was a good reader, and writer, already in first grade level chapter books. Jamie was good at math, she was learning how to multiply by two now. They both liked this because they could fight over who was smarter by just one (two) subjects. 

The two sat on the small loveseat David had, and looked at him expectantly. “So, what do you two wanna do?” David asked, glancing around the room. The two thought for a moment before Daulton spoke up. “Hungry!” He put a hand on his stomach in a motion saying he wants food. David glanced to Jamie who was nodding in agreement. David blanked for a minute, before nodding. “Well… how about pizza?” Jamie shook her head. “We had it last night!” Daulton pouted. “I want it again!” Jamie crossed her arms. “I don’t!” 

David sighed. “How about we do pizza, and I’ll order extra breadsticks?” Jamie thought about it before nodding. “Okay!” 

 

Crutchie sighed dreamily as he walked with Jack, Race, and Spot. They were all heading to Race’s place to hangout for a bit. “What’s got you all in a mood?” Jack asked, looking at his friends love drawn face. “I think an angel just hit my heart.” Jack snorted. “You just met the kid, Crutchie, calm down.” Crutchie looked at him. “Do you not believe in love at first sight, Jack? I know I sure do.” Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “That stuff for suckers. No offence, Crutchie.” Crutchie raised a hand. “None taken, thought you aren’t very exciting. Love at first sight is an amazing thing, it really is.” Crutchie grinned cheekily. Jack smiled a bit, and gently punched Crutchie in the shoulder. “You’re such a dork.” Crutchie laughed.

They got to the dorm building and up to the floor where Raced lived. They were all waiting for Race to open the door, but there attention was pulled away by someone tapping Spot’s arm. “Excuse me, Mister?” Looking down, Spot tilted his head. “Oh, hello there, do ya need something?” She nodded, and pointed down the hall. “My uncle lives somewhere here and I don’t know where, and if I don’t get back in the room he’ll kill me because he told us to stay in the room while he went down to get the pizza, and I didn’t listen and-” There was suddenly a voice. “Jamie?” She tensed tightly and turned around. She quickly hid behind Spot, and David sighed.

He walked over, still holding the box of pizza with breadsticks in a neatly wrapped bag on top. “Jamie, why are you out of the room?” David asked, why approaching. “I-I’m not!” David blanked for a minute, before chuckling. He looked up at the others. “Sorry about her, if she caused trouble. She’s not usually bad, this isn’t even superbad.” He looked down to where he could see part of her leg. “I’m not mad, you’re not in trouble. Come out.” Jamie hesitated, but slowly walked out. “There we go, now c’mon, let’s get back to the room.” Jamie nodded, and started following David. The others just kind of watched the scene. David was so calm, and was able to persuade the kid. It was kind of cool?

Crutchie watched him walk with the girl to the dorm, and then open the door and walk in, before finally speaking up. “You live by him?” They all looked to Race who shrugged. “Yeah, I found out this morning that I do. Romeo lives down the hall, right next to him.” Jack hummed lightly. “Really?” Race nodded. They all headed in.

 

That night, Crutchie and Jack went back to their own dorm building, and once there, they saw a note taped to their door. “Hm?” Crutchie grabbed it and followed jack into the room, shutting the door behind him. He opened the note and started to read outloud. “‘Hello, Crutchie. This is the same dude who gave you your crutch back. I noticed you're really cute, and I’m wondering if you’d like to go out sometime-’ What.” Jack looked at him, laughing lightly. “Crutchie, did you just get asked on a date?” Crutchie shook his head and continued to read. “‘If you’d like to meet me before we go out, you can text me a time and place to meet, my phone number is at the bottom. Sincerely, Anonymous.’ I can’t believe this.” 

 

Spot and Race had ended up spending more time after words together. Race was a bit thankful for that, although he’d never admit to it. He looked to Spot, who was staring intently at the TV screen while playing some video game on the Wii U. Well, Mario Kart. Race didn’t have any other paddles, so they were sharing the game pad. Spot grinned as he finally made it to first place. “Haha! Yes!” He laughed lightly, and continued the game. Race rolled his eyes with a small smile. “You still have two laps, bud. Good luck keepin there.” Spot glanced at him before back at the screen. “Ah, shut up, I’ma stay here.” Race paid attention to the screen and slowly grinned. “Not with that blue shell comin at cha.” Spot’s eyes widened and the shell hit him. “Wha- No! No fair!” spot groaned, now in fifth. Race laughed lightly. “Told ya, ya needed luck.” Spot rolled his eyes. At the end of the game, Spot ended up in second. “A’ight pretty boy, it’s my turn,” Race said smugly. Spot handed him the game pad, and Race started the next game. He kept a solid second until the final lap where the lead guy got blue shelled, and Race pulled ahead, winning the game. “Yes! I won!” He grinned and looked to Spot, who had an impressed expression. “Well, good job,” He stated, then continued, “But about callin me ‘Pretty Boy’...” Race tensed and blushed slightly. “O-Oh! No, I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just in the heat of the moment!” Spot rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I get it, just don’t slip like that, Race.” Race nodded. “I-I won’t, I promise.”

Spot and Race said goodbye to each other an hour later, and Spot was off to his dorm, three floors above. Race shut the door and locked it once Spot was gone, then leaned against it. “Oh my god, that was embarrassin…” He sighed out, and stood up straight. “Why does he gotta be so damn cute, y’know, give me a break!” He walked away from the door, and huffed lightly. “I hate him so much.” He put a hand over his face, trying to contain his feelings he knew were showing.

 

David had the kids in bed at eight, and was now trying to make a plan. He was probably going to take them out for a bit after letting them call home, after a nice breakfast as well, and then he’d hopefully get some studying in and let the play some video games as he did (David wasn’t one for video games, but he kept a few with him as stress relief). He shook his head and yawned. He needed to go to bed soon as well. Then his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and answered without a bother to look at the ID. “David.” David raised a brow. “Uh, hi Les. Somethin ya need?” Les was quiet for a minute, then spoke. “I think you’ll need to keep the kids for a while. Sarah was just taken to the hospital.” David’s eyes widened. “What?!” He was obviously shocked, unbelieved to what he heard. “Yeah… Her fever rose pretty high, and mom got so worried she took her.” David sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, this not being news he wanted to hear. “Is she okay though? Like, not dying?” He asked, glancing around the kitchen. “Yeah, she’s fine. Just not super fine?” David nodded to himself. “Alright, well… Keep me updated, okay?” Les paused. “Ok, I will. I promise.” David and Les hung up, and David leaned back against the love seat. This wasn’t good, but he wasn’t going to tell the kids. He glanced at his phone, and opened his messeges, quickly typing one out. 

‘Hey, Crutchie, you awake?’

He sent the message and then waited. A few minutes later getting a reply. 

‘I always am’  
‘You need smthin?’

David typed a reply quickly.

‘Yeah, I do.’  
‘Can you watch my niece and nephew tomorrow?’  
‘Something came up, and I need to go visit my family.’

He waited and got the reply.

‘I don’t see why not’  
‘Ill be at the cafe with race’  
‘Just bring em thre’

He sent a simple ‘ok’ back, and then put his phone down. “Okay, okay, this’ll be okay.”

 

Crutchie put his phone down, and then looked to his room door. “Jack!” There was a pause. “What Crutchie?” He called back. “We’re babysittin tomorrow for David, some family thing happened and I told him we would!” Jack released an audible, joking groan. “Okay!” 

The boy looked to the ceiling, then to his phone. He eyed it for a moment, before going to work with typing.

‘To anonymous, I wouldn't mind meeting ya. How about we meet at my the campus’ Cafe next week. 8 am?’ 

He hesitated heavily, and then quickly deleted the message. He tossed his phone to his side and groaned, shoving his face into his hands. “I gotta stop bein like this… I'm an adult now…” He mumbled to himself and sat up. He grabbed his crutch and stood up, walking out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. 

 

The next morning David dropped the kids off at the cafe. Race looked at the kids, then Crutchie. “What?” He asked. “I'm babysittin.” Crutchie hummed, the kids looked at him and got confused. “Are you okay, Mister?” Jamie asked. Crutchie got confused. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Jamie pointed at the crutch. “Are you hurt? Why do you need that?” Crutchie looked at his crutch and Race flinched, “Kids I don’t think-” Crutchie held up his hand to stop race from talking, and chuckled. “Oh, no, it’s fine, Race. Kids, I just have an issue with my leg, so I use a crutch to help me walk better.” Jamie nodded and turned around. Daulton was holding onto David tightly, hugging him goodbye. “Bye, Bye, Davey!” David hummed and patted his head. “Bye, Daulton.” Jamie ran up and hugged him as well. “Bye, Davey!” He smiled, and patted her on the head as well. “Bye, Jamie. Bye both of you, I’ll see you late tonight, or early tomorrow, okay?” The two nodded and pulled off of David. David looked to Crutchie. “Thank you for watching these two, it’s a big help.” Crutchie shrugged. “No problem, man. Happy to help!” David nodded and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest chapter I'm publishing, it's basically just the set up though.


End file.
